Snow Play
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Sequel to Snowed In. MarkShawn. Mark and Shawn have fun in the snow....... SLASH!


Snow Play

disclaimer: no own.

Notes: Hi all. Now I did not plan on writing a sequel to Snowed In but I got a review that inspired me and got some creative juices flowing (Thank you CenaBatistaChic). I'd like to remind all readers who haven't done so, please vote for which pairing you want me to write next or to write more of at my forum (Latino Spirit) or using the link at the top of my profile. Thanks! So for all of you who want more Shawn/Mark cuteness, here's Snow Play.

"Maaaaark! Come on, I wanna play in the snow!" Shawn whined, tossing the scarf Mark handed him aside.

"Shawn, put the scarf on. Its cold outside and you don't wanna catch something." Mark told him. Grumbling, Shawn did as he was told, wrapping it around his neck.

"Come on, come on, come on, COME ON!!!!!" Shawn bounced excitedly from foot to foot and it reminded Mark of a hyperactive bunny.

"Alright, alright Darlin', what do you wanna do first?" Mark asked as they walked into the large backyard covered in snow.

"Snow fort!" Shawn said. "And then a snowball fight."

"Ok." Shawn began to dig and assemble his fort and Mark did the same. It was as Mark put the finishing touches on his that a snowball sailed towards him and hit him square in the back of the head. Mark growled and turned to see a huge pile of snow, but no Shawn. He heard giggling from behind the mound and smirked, taking an armful of snow from the ground and sneaking around the edge of the wall. He came up behind Shawn and dropped the generous amount of snow on Shawn's head. Shawn squealed and spun around, still giggling.

"I'm gonna get you for that Mark!" he threatened. The two chased each other around the yard, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. It wasn't until Mark threw a particularly hard snowball that hit Shawn between the eyes that the fun stopped. Shawn fell to the ground with a cry.

"Shawn!" Mark ran to where Shawn had fallen. He moaned with his hands over his face, curled into a ball on the ground.

"Darlin', I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Mark asked worriedly. Shawn pulled his hands away from his face and grinned before tackling Mark.

"Why you little..." Mark said, rolling Shawn off him. They wrestled in the snow for a while which turned into a tickle fight. Mark had Shawn pinned to the ground in fits of giggles as he tickled his lover.

"Say your sorry for tricking me." Mark said.

"N...n..no...hehehe...Mark stop!" Shawn giggled, trying to get away from Mark.

"Not until you give up Darlin'." Mark said, shaking his head.

"Never!...hehehe...Mark!...Can't breathe!..heheh...Mark stop it!" Shawn gasped, holding his side. "I give! I give! I'm sorry!...heheh...stop."

Mark stopped tickling and let Shawn lay there for a few minutes to catch his breath.

"You ok Darlin'?" Mark asked when Shawn sat up.

"Great!" Shawn said. "Let's get the sled and hit the hill."

Shawn and Mark had a huge hill in their backyard, perfect for sledding on. Mark grabbed the sled and the couple started to climb.

When they reached the top, Mark anchored the sled so Shawn could sit down and then took up a spot behind him.

"Ready?" Mark asked.

"Absolutely, I want to get some air time, come on!" Shawn shouted. Mark pushed them forward and the sled began its quick decent down the hill. Shawn threw his hands up like he would on a roller coaster and laughed.

"Let's do it again! I wanna go alone this time!" Shawn said happily. Mark watched from the bottom as Shawn drug the sled back up the hill and slid down. Halfway down, the sled jerked and Shawn was thrown off. He hit the ground with a thud and didn't get back up.

"Come on Shawn, get up. I'm not falling for it again." Mark said, thinking he was playing around.

"Mark." Shawn moaned painfully, trying to get up but falling back to the ground. Mark, realizing that Shawn was really hurt, sped up the hill.

"What hurts Darlin'?" he asked.

"My side." Shawn groaned.

"Shhh let's get you inside and I'll have a look." Mark said tenderly. He helped Shawn to his feet and Shawn almost collapsed again. Catching him before Shawn hit the ground, Mark lifted him up and carried him inside. He striped Shawn of the thick jacket and sweater and lay him on the couch so he could look at his side.

"I think you bruised your ribs." Mark whispered, feeling the rapidly forming bruise on Shawn's side. "You'll be ok."

"This sucks! We didn't get to make snowmen!" Shawn muttered.

"Maybe tomorrow Darlin'. Do you want some hot chocolate?" Mark asked as he helped Shawn put his sweater back on and covered him with a blanket.

"Sure." Shawn said. Giving Shawn a kiss on his forehead, Mark went into the kitchen and returned with two cups of cocoa. When he sat down beside Shawn, Shawn took his cup and curled up in Mark's lap.

"That was fun, I wanna do it again 'cept the gettin' hurt part." He said, taking a sip.

"Yeah it was. We'll have to do that kind of thing again." Mark agreed.

"I like playing in the snow."

"I like doing anything as long as its with you." Mark told him, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you Marky."

"Love you too Darlin'." The two of them curled up in front of the fireplace with their blankets and hot chocalote for the rest of the night, just talking and laughing.

END!


End file.
